


Special One [sekai version]

by kaihunie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Kaistal, miyavi - Freeform, smut kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihunie/pseuds/kaihunie
Summary: He never regretted loving Kim Jongin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title is so random, i was listening to that song so yeah *laughs*  
> this is originally a homin (yunho and changmin) one-shot but I wanted to contribute to this fandom so i did this version :)  
> any mistakes please let me know, this was not proof read and english is not my first language
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy :) thank you for reading!
> 
> comments are love ^-^

Everything has a beginning and an ending.

Sometimes things don't work out the way you want. You wish you could go back in time and change things, make the outcome different, less painful.  

When we're little, they always tell us beautiful stories, fairy tales, of how the good always wins and that everyone has their happy ever after, but in real life things don't work like that. You need to go through painful moments and there's always something in the way of your happiness.   
They say you need to fight for what you want; that you can't give up. But what if we get tired? What if we don't have enough strength to go on?    
Because that's the story of Oh Sehun, the boy that had only one thing he cherished, and he still lost that in the end, or so he thought.  

Oh Sehun had always been a lonely child. He rarely talked, smiled or played with the children from his street. He was always too serious, too sad; too stiff. His kindergarten teachers called him rude, saying he should try to be friendly to others and helpful but he never understood why. Why should he be nice and make friends if people are always letting the others down? Breaking their trust, their promises and leaving. He saw how his mother used to cry for his father at night, when she thought Sehun was already sleeping. 

Family is supposed to be forever, but there's no such thing as forever. There's no such thing as a happy ever after because life isn't a fairy tale and we're doomed to suffer.

So, Sehun just didn't try. He kept doing his own business, away from everyone, not even bothering to put a smile for his mother because she was too busy suffering to even care about her child.

Sehun always thought he was doomed to emptiness, to not feeling anything, and for him, that was even worse that pain. He had no motivation at all, no reason to smile, to feel happy, he had no one to worry about. No friends, an irresponsible mother and no more family left. He was starting to accept it, that part of him, until  ** _he_**  came. **_He_ ** showed him what smiling his like.  

Tears, pain, misery, happiness, love.  ** _He_**  showed him all,made him feel safe.  ** _He_**  made him feel all of it, everything, and not once did Sehun regret meeting him, loving him. 

 

 

Sehun can still remember perfectly how they met.

It wasn't a sunny day like those cliché movies or books. It was cold; the wind was blowing and shaking the branches of the trees. Sehun's normally pink lips were pale and his skin was freezing, but he didn't mind. He liked the cold; he liked the feeling of it.  
He was walking on the street, he was going to school. His first day of 6th grade and while every other kid was anxious or excited, he was simple not feeling anything. He never feels anything.

He kept walking, thoughts in the clouds and didn't see a boy running in his direction. They both went against each other, the shock sending Sehun to the floor with his butt hitting the cold pavement.    
He hissed and was prepared to insult the other person when he looked up and saw the prettiest and shiny eyes he have ever seen.  

"Oh god, I'm sorry! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you!" The boy said and extended his hand towards Sehun, helping him getting up.  

"I was distracted and lost and I ended up running against you" the stranger boy laughed and smiled, showing his white perfect teeth. "I'm Jongin, Kim Jongin. What's your name?"  

Sehun could only look at him, face void of any expression or emotion while his mind kept thinking about that boy's – Jongin's eyes, full of live.  

"Are you shy? You can answer me, okay? I promise I'm not going to hurt you" Jongin smile got even bigger, if that was possible as he tried to touch Sehun's should slightly, who flinched away.  

"Don't touch me" Sehun said. He watched Jongin's smile faltered for a bit before being on display again.  

"Sorry, sorry. I won't do it. But at least you said something" He giggle "Can you please tell me your name? Maybe we go to the same school and we can be friends! Don't you want to be friends with me?" Jongin said excitedly and for some reason, it didn't annoy Sehun as much as he expected to.  

"Sehun, Oh Sehun." He said dryly.  

"Woah, such a cool name! Do you attend the school near the big avenue? Because if you do then we're on the same school! What grade are you in? I'm on 8th grade, but you look younger than me so I'm sure I'm your hyung." Jongin said and giggled a bit, eye smiling at him.  

Sehun kept quiet for a while.  _Is he serious?_ He thought. Is this boy really older than him?  _He looks like a child_. 

"Yeah, I'm on the same school. But I'm on the 6th grade."  

"Oh, so we're not on the same class" Jongin pouted. "But we can always be together on school breaks." 

"Who said I wanted to be with you? I don't even know you" Sehun replied, annoyed.  

"But, Sehunie" Jongin whined "that's why we should hang out together. Then we can get to know each other and be friends" Jongin smiled prettily and Sehun only sighed.  

"Whatever"  

Jongin giggled at his annoyed face and forced Sehun to start walking towards school. They were definitely late by now but Jongin didn't seem to mind much. 

As they kept walking, Sehun couldn't take his eyes off Jongin. He was curious of why Jongin looked so happy, so cheerful over nothing. Of how could he be so opened and friendly. Sehun was curious, and it was the first time he ever felt something like that. He was intrigued because not even the other kids looked as happy as Jongin. Sehun wanted to find out why, wanted to find the mystery over Jongin's happiness.  

He never guessed the moment he accepted Jongin into his life, his whole world would turn upside down. He never imagined Jongin would change him, change his life and how he saw the world.  

 _He never imagined Jongin would be his world._  

 

Since the moment he let Jongin come with him to school, the older boy became his second skin. He was always there for him, to annoy him and to try to make him smile, without any success of course. They spent the classes apart but the breaks together, Jongin rambling about how boring his classes were and Sehun listening to him, sometimes nodding and eating his snacks. The two year old gap meant nothing. Actually, Jongin acted like the younger one with his energetic personality while Sehun was the mature one, or looked like it at least. 

Everything was starting to be a routine and Sehun wasn't bothered with it. He didn't mind Jongin's company because he didn't need to do anything, he could be himself: numb and serious, but maybe just less stiff. He was slowly getting comfortable being around Jongin. Something he never thought of possible. 

Maybe it was because of the aura Jongin had around him, maybe it was because of the constant pretty smiled Jongin only showed him or the smooth way he talked to him. Either way, Jongin was a nice presence around him, calming and relaxing and Sehun sometimes found himself thinking about Jongin while lying on his dark room. He wasn't as lonely now and it was all because of Jongin.

But Sehun didn't want to feel relived, calm or anything like that. He knew Jongin would leave him someday, break every single promise he could make to Sehun during their 'friendship' and leave a deeper whole on his chest.  

Sehun didn't want to feel. He didn't want to risk getting hurt. He didn't want to suffer like he did when his father left. He didn't want to feel tired and exhausted again. Sehun wanted to be numb, but he didn't know it wasn't his choice to make.  

Sehun was slowly changing. Emotions slowly creeping inside him without him noticing, and it was Jongin's fault.  

 

 

Sehun remembers the first time he smiled. It was because of Jongin.

They had been into that strange friendship for almost two years now and Jongin never forced him to react, instead he looked happy being around Sehun and his quiet personality. They didn't know much about each other, or to say so, Jongin didn't know much about Sehun because the younger one knew pretty much everything there was to know about Jongin's hobbies and passions.  

Sehun was sitting at the usual spot, under a tree next to the football field waiting for Jongin. His English teacher wasn't at school so he had a free period and decided to buy their lunch and wait for the older one there.    
The weather was nice and the wind was blowing softly. Autumn was right around the corner and the leaves had already pretty shades of yellow and brown.    
Sehun rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes.  _Why the fuck is Jongin taking so long? The bell rang minutes ago already_ , he thought.   
He sighed annoyed when he felt a shade covering the light from the sun above him.  _Fucking finally_ , he thought while opening his eyes, but instead of seeing Jongin he saw two boys from his class.  

"What?" He snapped at them.  

"I see your boyfriend is not here with you today. Did he get tired of you?" The shorter one said and both of them laughed at him. 

"How could he not? Who would want to hang out with this cold ice faggot" they laughed once again.  

"You know what, Miyavi?" The taller one said. "We should teach him a lesson. Maybe if we kick him hard enough he can stop being a disgusting faggot and start appreciating tits" Miyavi nodded, agreeing with the taller guy.

Sehun wasn't worried, he knew how to defend himself and they were his age and only two. He could deal with it.    
He got up and was ready to start fighting when he felt his arms being grabbed by hands and he looked behind him seeing more three guys from his class.  _Great_ , he groaned.    
He tried to set himself free but couldn't and he felt the first punch landing on his stomach and it fucking hurt like hell. He clenched his jaw and prepared himself for another punch that never landed.  

He opened his eyes to see  _Jongin_. He gasped. 

The older boy had thrown Miyavi to the floor and was fighting with the other one. 

The two boys grabbing Sehun's arms were surprised and scared, they couldn't fight with a high school student or they would be dead. So they ran away freeing Sehun, right in time to see Jongin getting punched in the face.  
At that moment, the younger boy saw red. He was beyond mad. How dare someone to hurt  _his_  hyung?  

Sehun jumped at the guy, pushing him away from Jongin and proceeding to punch him hard in the stomach. He was angry; he wanted to kill him or hurt him really bad for touching Jongin with his dirty and disgusting hands.    
He was ready to beat the guy up when someone held him still.  _Jongin_. 

"Sehunie" Jongin said softly, trying to calm the raging boy. "It's okay, I'm okay. Sehun-ah, calm down." He tightened his hold around Sehun and gently caressed his back. "Breathe," Jongin's soft voice whispered in his ear and he felt himself calming down. 

Jongin kept one arm around Sehun, giving him a safe vibe, and took him to the trees behind the school where they sometimes used to sit when skipping classes.    
When Sehun felt calm enough, he softly pushed Jongin away and looked at him. He gasped again, worrying himself for the first time about someone.  

"You're bleeding!" He spoke loudly, like he was scolding him.  

"Are you worrying about me, Sehunie?" Jongin giggle and smiled, his teeth showing. "I feel special."  

"Shut up,  _hyung_ " Sehun hissed "We need to take care of that. Your mouth is bleeding."  

"It's okay, Sehun-ah. It doesn't hurt much. And besides, I took this punch to defend you and I'm proud of it. I couldn't let someone hurt you." Jongin's smile only got bigger. "We're friends and I'm your hyung, so it's my responsibility to protect you and not let people hurt you. You're important, Sehun and I'm here for you. Always." He finished, a serious tone present in his voice.

Sehun didn't know how to react. He knew it was probably empty words, which Jongin would probably break that promise later but at that very moment, for the first time, Sehun felt loved and important. He felt like he meant something for someone. He was needed and he had someone caring for him.  
Without noticing, a smile started forming on his lips. He felt weird. His chest felt lighter.  _What is this...?_ He thought. 

"Sehunie...." He heard Jongin's voice calling him by that annoyingly cute nickname he gave him and he looked up. "Sehunie... you're smiling" Jongin said and he had the prettiest eye smile Sehun had ever seen.   

Without time to react, Sehun felt arms around his waist and his chest collided with another chest. He felt Jongin's warm body against his, a feeling of safety around him and Sehun's confused and scared mind calmed for a bit, breathing that calming and amazing scent that belong to Jongin,  _his_  hyung.  

He closed his arms around Jongin and hid his face on the crook of Jongin's neck. It felt peaceful, it felt familiar. It felt like home.  

"I'm so happy, Sehun-ah. I'm so happy I'm your first friend. I'm so happy I was the first person that made you smile" Jongin whispered against the crook of his neck and Sehun could feel his smile against his skin. It warmed his insides. "I'm going to make you smile more, okay? I want to be your happiness, so let hyung take care of you. I promise I'll do a nice job at it." 

The only thing Sehun could do was nod, too deep into the warm of Jongin's body to even think about the the ifs and the things he knew it would happen.  

Jongin smelled like home; like safety and felt like the weird emotion that made his stomach cold but in a good. Sehun never wanted to let go of him and never wanted Jongin to remove his arms around him.  

Sehun was mature and grown up in some aspects, but the boy with emotional problems didn't understand what he was getting himself into to. He just wanted to feel more of that wonderful chill in his stomach and the peace on his mind.    
He never knew it was already too late to run away, because for someone curious, when you can't understand some things you always run towards it to feel more, to find out more.  

Jongin was like his own drug. Let's just hope that that drug didn't kill him on the years after.  

 

 

Sehun remembers his first tears.

It was also because of Jongin and even though it's not a happy memory, it's still saved in his heart as a precious one; it was another first for him caused by Jongin. 

It was a few months after Jongin made him smile for the first time.  

Sehun was an internal mess. He was scared of feeling, because it wasn't pain; it was happiness, and when there's happiness, there will always be pain to tag along.    
He was anxious and distant from Jongin in the last couple of weeks. Sehun could only think about the pain that would come after the happiness was washed away. Now, no longer protected in the warm of Jongin's body, his fears were coming out again, all at once and at a bigger scale.

He was leaving school and walking home alone, as he had been doing for the past 3 weeks, running away from Jongin when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist and stopping him.  

"Sehun. We need to talk" he heard Jongin's serious voice and stopped. "I don't want you to run away from me."  

"I can't talk now, Jongin- _shi"_ Sehun added the 'shi' at the end to put some formality between them.  

"Sehun-ah, stop this nonsense and talk to me! Tell me what's wrong."  

"There's nothing wrong." Sehun finally snapped and tried to release his wrist.  

"We were doing so well and all of the sudden you started ignoring me and running away from me, I want to know what's wrong. I don't want to lose your friendship." Jongin spoke softly. "I don't want to lose you" 

Sehun looked at his eyes, normally so shiny and bright but now looked sad, without the normal light Sehun always loved to see, and he felt his heart shattering a bit.  

"I don't want to get hurt" Sehun finally spoke. "I don't want you to make promises you won't keep. I don't want you to make me smile when you will make me cry. I don't want to suffer."  

"Chang-" Sehun interrupted Jongin.  

"I prefer not to feel anything than to know I will have to suffer. I know I sound like a coward but I don't want to feel pain, hyung" Sehun's eyes watered. "I don't want it to hurt. I don't want you to hurt me. I don't want you to break me so you can leave me shattered after, without picking up the pieces. That's what people do."  

The silence was the only thing between them. Sehun's eyes had tears in the corners but he refused to let himself cry. He wouldn't. He wouldn't go through the pain. So, in seconds, he freed himself from Jongin's grasp and ran home, not once looking back.  

He didn't see the tears falling from Jongin's beautiful eyes.  

 

The next day, he went to school because he couldn't afford to skip classes but all he could think about was Jongin. The Jongin, with the most beautiful smile in the world.   
He felt bad from walking away from Jongin but that was needed. He couldn't end up suffering so the sooner he ended it, the better it would be.    
At least that was what he thought, until he saw Jongin at lunch break, limping over to their hang out place behind the school.  

 _Why is Jongin limping? Is he okay? Is he hurt?_ That was all Sehun could think about and with those thoughts he found himself following after the older boy.

Jongin was lying on the grass, eyes closer while he let the sun hit his soft skin. He looked like an angel, except when Sehun took a closer look at him, he saw bruises on the neck disappearing where the sweatshirt started.  

Sehun felt a lump on his throat. 

 _Who did this to him?_ He thought. And before he could stop himself, he kneeled next to Jongin, who opened his eyes; surprise written all over his face.

"Sehun?" Jongin asked, as if he was imagining him there.  

"Jongin..." Sehun breathed "what happened to you?" He asked, concern filling his voice.  

He noticed how Jongin became self-conscious of the bruises he had and flinched away from Sehun a bit. The younger boy felt his heart breaking a little. 

"It's nothing" Jongin mumbled. "Don't worry about it."  

"Of course I would worry! You're important to me" Sehun half screamed.  

"Well, you fucking wanted to have nothing to do with me yesterday" Jongin snapped at him.  

Sehun flinched, hurt by those words. He knew Jongin was right but he didn't need to throw that to his face.  

Jongin saw him and immediately regretted what he said. 

"Shit. Fuck. Sehun-ah, I'm sorry okay. Hyung is so so sorry" 

"No... no. It's okay, it's true" Sehun whispered.  

"No, Sehun. Hey, listen to me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let it out on you okay. I'm just... I'm just tired okay?" Jongin sighed and pushed his bangs away from his forehead. "I didn't mean that. I know you care about me. I didn't mean to hurt you."  

Sehun only nodded back and lay on the grass next to Jongin, his face turning towards his hyung.  

"What happened, Jongin? Who did this...?" Sehun whispered and raised his hand to softly touch the bruises on Jongin's neck.  

"You can't tell anyone, okay?" Sehun nodded, agreeing.  

On that windy afternoon Sehun found out why Jongin never talked about his family.    
He told Sehun how his father was an alcoholic who was barely home. His mother lived of appearances and she needed to always look good to the church community so Jongin had to be a good boy. The older boy told him how his father used to come home stinking of alcohol and cigarettes and how he would hit Jongin when the dinner wasn't ready or he didn't have more beer at home. But that day had been horrible, his father had come home drunk and angry so he didn't even think twice before beating up Jongin until he felt like he had done enough damage. 

On that windy afternoon, Sehun hugged Jongin close and strong, he cried and sobbed, his chest tightening and his heart aching. He cried for Jongin and embraced him, trying to comfort the older boy but also himself with Jongin's arms around him.    
He felt the need to protect the older boy, to not let anyone hurt him like the other acted with him. Sehun wanted Jongin to be safe, to be happy and to never lose the beautiful smile on his face.    
He knew Jongin wasn't perfect. He had his flaws, his own pain and problems but he still could smile like nothing was wrong.    
How did the older boy was still able to do that was a mystery he planned to solve. Little did he know that the reason Jongin still smiled was because of  **him**.  

 

Sehun remembers the first time he laughed, the first time he went to a party that ended horribly.  

Sehun remembers all his first times with Jongin because they are all precious, they all mean too much to him. He can't forget, and he doesn't want to, even if it hurts like hell. 

 

 

Sehun also remembers perfectly his first kiss.  

He was on his first year of high school and Jongin in his last and the older boy wanted to take him to a party to celebrate the first year of school.  

"Sehun-ah" Jongin whined "please come with me to the party. I don't want to go without you" He pouted.  

Sometimes Sehun couldn't believe that guy was his hyung because he acted like a damn child most of the times. He wouldn't leave Sehun alone, always asking him for stuff and making him tag along in his stupid adventures and ideas that always ended badly.  

"Hyung," Sehun called him, his voice filled with annoyance. "You remember what happened the last and first time I went to a party?" And Jongin flinched and pouted harder at him.  

"But, Sehunie, this time is going to be different. I won't get you drunk" Jongin kept whining. "I just want you to have fun."  

"Jongin... hyung. I have fun with you, okay? I don't need to go to parties to have fun. In fact, parties make me anxious and way too self-conscious."  

"Let's just go and stay for a bit, okay? If you don't feel like staying, we can always leave." Jongin tried to convince him and gave his best puppy face.  

Fuck, why was Sehun so weak for him? He sighed.  

"Fine. Fine, hyung. Okay, let's go to that damn party but if I don't like it, we'll leave right away."  

Jongin nodded excitedly and hugged Sehun.  

"Okay, I promise." The older boy said and smiled, giving the pretty eye smile Sehun loved to see, and seeing his hyung happy made him forget about being annoyed and smiled back at him.  

He wasn't not even a bit excited for the party, but he would do anything to keep Jongin smiling at him.    
So, that's how he ended up in the house of a guy from Jongin's class, staying awkward and stiff next to Jongin while his hyung introduced him to a few people he didn't even try to remember the names, because fuck, Jongin looked good. And Sehun felt scared for thinking that way.  

Jongin was wearing something simple, but he looked so breath taking. The black skinny jeans he was wearing made his thighs looking even more amazing and Sehun wanted to caress them with his hands, squeeze it and maybe – fuck, no. He can't think like that.    
Jongin's shirt was white and tight showing off his amazing form, the strong line of his shoulders and his biceps and Sehun was suddenly thirst.  

When did he become like this? When did he start thinking about Jongin in that way? He always thought Jongin was pretty, handsome... amazingly beautiful but never once he wanted to touch the older boy.    
Oh Sehun was not gay. Maybe he was just curious. He was, after all, an almost 15 year old boy who never kissed anyone. It was just his hormones, for sure. Yeah, it had to be it.  

But to be able to forget those thoughts and look at Jongin normally, he drank his first shot.    
Jongin looked at him weirdly but smiled and drank his shot as well.  

Sehun knew Jongin would be there for him.  

 *******  

He lost track of the time and how much he had drink, but he was still sober... kind of. But Jongin was totally wasted, looked like he couldn't even walk properly and clung to Sehun's arm giggling like a mad man.  

"Hyung" Sehun called for me. "I can't believe you're wasted" He sighed. He had to take care of Jongin now, not that he minded much. But that's a secret. No one should know that he liked the way Jongin clung to him and rested his head on his shoulder, or the way he would be too close (more than normal) to Sehun. That's a secret he wanted to keep to himself.  

"Sehun" Jongin said slowly "Se.... Seuhn" he giggled and hid his head against the crook of Sehun's neck, breathing softly.  

Sehun felt shivers run down his spine and tried to control the impulse to kiss Jongin. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to drink. Definitely not.  

"C'mon, hyung. Let's get you to lay down." Sehun said and helped Jongin to talk upstairs where the bedrooms were.  

He opened the door and found the room empty. He let himself inside the room, carrying the older boy with him.    
He threw Jongin to the bed, making him giggled feeling the soft sheets under his skin.  

Sehun thought Jongin looked great like that with his messy hair and sweaty forehead. His shirt wrinkled with a few buttons open and he unconsciously licked his lips.    
Sehun needed to stop being attracted to his hyung.  

He started noticing his hard on during the summer days but he always dismissed it as hormones and never thought it was weird how he was hard whenever Jongin was near him, touching him, cuddling him, the sweaty older boy sleeping next to him with his legs intertwined with his own.    
When he did notice the affected Jongin had on him he started getting scared again. Jongin would be disgusted if he found that out, he would stay away from Sehun and never talk to him again. Sehun knew his hyung would find his disgusting. Maybe he really was that.  

Sehun shook his head, keeping those thoughts away from his head and focusing on Jongin again. The Jongin that was looking at him. 

"Hunnie-ah, lay with me" Jongin said and giggled.  

Sehun moved slowly and sat next to his hyung.    
The room was warm and he felt sweaty dripping down his back.  

Jongin sat himself on the bed awkwardly and moved closer to Sehun, gripping his t-shirt.  

"Take it off, Hunnie" Jongin smiled and Sehun was too surprised to noticed until his t-shirt was off and he felt self-conscious about his body, trying to hide it.  

"Don't hi – hide it, you're so prettyyy" Jongin mumbled softly and caressed Sehun's stomach that tensed under the older boy touch.  

Jongin slid his hand on Sehun's torso, caressing it while a soft smile was displayed on his lips.    
Sehun felt his heart beating fast against his ribcage. Could his heart rip a hole through his chest? Because the damn thing was working way too fast and he hoped Jongin couldn't notice it or was too drunk for it.  

"Hyung" Sehun whispered and squeezed the sheets between his fists. He needed to occupy his hands or he would grab Jongin and do something he shouldn't to his hyung.  

"So, so prettyyy" Jongin licked his lips and moved staying in front of Sehun. He placed his other hand on Sehun's face, touching it softly until he caressed his bottom lip with his thumb. "Sooo ssoft" Jongin half moaned at the feel, a light blush on his cheeks giving away his drunk condition.  

Sehun gasped, his mouth opening slightly and he felt his dick twitching, wanting more and he tried to control his own breathing.  _Shit, this is so wrong_ , he thought.   
Before he could process what was happening he felt soft limps pressed against his and he stopped breathing.  

Kim Jongin was kissing him. Jongin was kissing him. His hyung was kissing him. And at that realization, Sehun couldn't control any longer and kissed him back, awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do but not wanting to stop either. 

Jongin's lips felt heavenly against his and his heart was beating frenetically against his chest and it almost hurt, but Sehun just ignored it because he was kissing Jongin and being kissed back and it was the most wonderful thing he ever experienced.    
Jongin seemed not to mind at his lack of experience and pulled him to his lap, one hand at the back of his neck and the other one caressing his back.    
Sehun moaned against his lips and felt Jongin's hard-on against his ass.  

Fuck, Jongin was like that because of him, and the thought of it made Sehun moan again and rubbed against Jongin's dick and it felt splendid when Jongin groaned against his mouth.    
Sehun was hot, he was burning with desire and he wanted Jongin to kiss him more, harder. He wanted to have his breath taken away from him.  

He felt his dick hardening more when Jongin's hands reached his ass and rubbed his dick against it.  

"Sehunie" Jongin moaned his name "Sehunie you're so beautiful, I've been wanting to do this for so long" Jongin licked his neck before sucking on a bruise and Sehun threw his head back moaning Jongin's name.  

"Sehunie, Sehunie, Sehunie" the older boy said his name as a chant while he kept rubbing himself against Sehun. "Don't leave me, okay? Even if i do something stupid and hurtful" Jongin smiled sadly at him and on his last moan of Sehun's name, he came on his jeans and passed out.  

Sehun stopped moving and looking at the sleeping boy – almost man – on the bed and he felt his heart flutter at the sight.  

He couldn't believe he made out with Jongin and even made him cum.  _Shit, what if Jongin's doesn't remember this in the morning?,_  his heart ached at the thought.  _Maybe it was for the best_ , he sighed.  

He cleaned Jongin the best way he could and laid him comfortably on the bed, joining him quickly after.  

Jongin looked peaceful while sleeping, his mouth slightly open and Sehun smiled.    
He looked exactly like an angel – his angel. 

When the fatigue started getting to him, he finally fell asleep but not without remembering Jongin's last words before he cum, and his heart ached slightly wanting to know what Jongin meant. 

 

 

Sehun remembers his first broken heart. It was also Jongin's fault.  

It was months after the make out session at the party.  

Jongin woke up the next day not remembering a thing from last night and Sehun felt his heart shattering a bit, but he smiled it off for Jongin. He could keep his feelings away for his hyung. It was just an attraction, except it wasn't and he realized that too late. He was too deep into it, his feelings for his hyung. He was disgusted at himself.  

Jongin never suspected a thing and kept his attitude all the same and it hurt Sehun knowing they would never be more, they would never kiss again unless Jongin was drunk.  

 _Maybe that was what Jongin meant before passing out that night, that he was afraid he would forget and hurt me_ , Sehun boy thought. Except that wasn't true.  

Sehun kept his close friendship with Jongin until the day the older boy appeared with a girlfriend by his side. He felt his world shattering completely but he was still able to give Jongin a smile and a congratulations while he tried hard to contain the tears from falling.  

Their friendship was never the same.  

Soon, Sehun saw himself being replaced by the girl.  

They no longed walked home together, or had lunch. Now it was all about simple texts that did nothing bur worsening Sehun's aching heart.  

Was Jongin that insensible? Did he cared so little that it was that easy to replace him even after those years of friendship, promises and smiles? Gentle touches and secrets being shared, buried feels, their worst fears and deepest confessions.  

Jongin was all Sehun had, but now Jongin was gone and he had nothing.  

He was right after all. They all leave, they all break promises and hurt the others.  

So, in the dark of his room, Sehun felt the loneliness, such a strange feeling it was to him now, the pain, hurt and the misery of being abandoned by the person he trusted the most.  

He gave Jongin his heart but the older boy broke it into pieces.  

He cried himself to sleep.  

 

 

Sehun remembers the first time too.  
Just like his heart, his first kiss, first smile, first laugh and first tears, it also belonged to Jongin.  

It took place a few years after his heart break. Sehun was just a shell of what he used to be when he had Jongin.  

Dark circles could be seen below his tired eyes. He was thin and pale. His eyes void of life and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't numb the pain. He couldn't throw the feelings again.    
His nights were all about remembering the past, those beautiful memories of when it was only him and Jongin. When Jongin promised him forever.    
He was 18, first year of college, while Jongin was doing his last year.  

Did they still talk? Yeah, but not as they used to.  

The older boy was still dating the girl from high school and every time Sehun saw her, he felt a knife stabbing him.    
Jongin kept talking to him, though. They had lunch together sometimes but the girl, Krystal, was always around and Sehun couldn't stop feeling anxious, his palms always sweaty and cold.  

He was a mess all over again, but even worse this time.  

Jongin didn't seem to give a fuck, but after so many years of this fucked up friendship, Sehun stopped wishing for more and started understanding he could never have what he wanted.  

Maybe being broken was his thing. Being lonely and sad, but now he couldn't even be numb.  

*******

Jongin spoke to him alone a few weeks before the end of college's year.  

Sehun couldn't stop his hopes from raising and tried to control his breath.  

"Sehun.." Jongin smiled sadly. "I know I've been a shitty friend. Fuck, I can barely call myself your friend. I left you all alone, but I have a reason and I need to explain it to you, okay? I just can't talk right now... I can't..." He stopped to breathe "I don't want to make you cry, but I know okay? I fucking know and I've been ignoring it all this time. Shit, I didn't want it to be this way but I'm scared of my mum. I'm a fucking coward, Sehun. And me being like this only hurts you." Jongin lowered his cleaned the tears that were slowly escaping his eyes. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you, and I did for my own good. I'm such a coward and a selfish man. You mean so much to mean and I didn't even –" he choked on his own sob and covered his face with his shaking eyes.  

Sehun's heart died a little more, seeing him like this. It didn't matter how much the older man had hurt him. He couldn't stop loving him, like a drug, a disease that keeps getting worse. He couldn't find a cure but maybe he didn't want to.    
His mind was working frenetically to find answers, trying to understand what Jongin meant. Why was he crying and telling him all those things that didn't make sense. But Sehun was never rational when Jongin was near, his feeling always taking the lead so he found himself hugging the other man, strongly as the first tears left his eyes.  

Sehun felt Jongin's arms wrapping around his body and oh god, how much he had missed the older man's warm body against his, the characteristic smell and the strength of those hugs. He felt safe and before he could stop it, a sob ripped from his throat and Jongin's arms tightened around him.  

 _I love you, I love you so fucking much_ , his mind chanted. 

He never wanted to let go and so he hid his face on the crook of Jongin's neck.  

 _Home_ , he thought,  _this is what home feels like_. 

"Sehun... Sehunie" Jongin spoke softly against the skin of his neck. "I want to talk to you tonight, okay? Explain you everything" he breathed in slowly "give me this one chance." 

Sehun nodded slowly.  

"Okay... okay. Tonight at my room. You know the number of the door, right?  

"Yeah, I do..." Jongin whispered and tightened even more the hug. "Let's just stay like this for a little more okay?" Jongin asked. "I missed your arms around me" he whispered the last part and Sehun didn't hear it.  

He simply nodded and after years of a stiff body, he felt himself relax against his hyung. He breathed the scent he loved so dearly.  

It hadn't change even after those years.  

He only hoped that night he could solve everything with Jongin and leave all of pain and misery behind. He just wanted to be close to Jongin, even if it meant he couldn't have his heart.  

He was scared, anxious for the conversation that would follow but at that moment, the only thing that mattered, was being back at Jongin's arms – his home. Where he truly belonged to.  

*******

Jongin arrived at his room late, Sehun was almost giving up thinking he wouldn't come.   
Sehun was sitting on his bed while Jongin was in front of him.    
The air around them was tense, slightly uncomfortable and Sehun couldn't look Jongin in the eyes.    
He heard a sigh.  

"We should talk, yeah?" Jongin smiled weakly.  

"Should I grab alcohol for what's to come?" Sehun asked, palms sweaty and cold already.  

"Yes." Jongin breathed "I'm – We're going to need it"  

Finally, after two glasses of whiskey each, Jongin looked ready to start talking.  

"I don't know how to start telling this. My mind is a mess and I have no idea how to put it in words. How to make you not hate me" Jongin pushed his bangs away from his forehead.  

"I don't think I could hate you, hyung.." Sehun whispered.  

"I think you could, Sehunie... and that would break me." Jongin gave a sad smile. "But I need to do this, even if it means losing your friendship"  

Sehun nodded slowly.  

"I know you like the back of my hand, Sehunie. I've always known you better than myself." Jongin said slowly, looking at the floor. "I don't know when I noticed, probably around the time I realized what I felt but I couldn't risk it"  

"What... what are you talking about, hyung?"  

"I know what you feel, Sehun-ah. I know since a while now, maybe after we kissed in the party years ago?"  

"What...? You – you remember that? But you were drunk!" Sehun said, panic creeping into him.  

Shit, Jongin knew. Everything made sense now, why he left Sehun alone – he was disgusted to be around someone like him, right?  

"I... I remember everything, I'm not such a bad drinker. I kissed you because I wanted to, I touched you because I wanted to and oh god, how much I wanted – want to." Jongin looked at him, trying to read every expression passing on Sehun's face "I don't know when it started changing what I feel for you, when it started being more than friendship and when I started seeing you for more than a younger brother. But you were so so beautiful looking at me, Sehunie. When I ran against you and you looked like you were lifeless I felt the need to make you smile immediately, with those beautiful eyes and full lips. I wanted to be your friend, make you happy at the world."  

Sehun was breathing fast, his mind working for answers while his heart was being squeezed on the inside. So many emotions were running. Pain, happiness, anger – all at once and Sehun was having a hard time.  

"I was so scared when I woke up the next morning next to you and I remembered what I did. Fuck, I meant every single word, every complement. Every touch was real, but I was scared of being like this, of feeling like this for you. I didn't say anything and pretend I didn't remember. It hurt too much, I hurt you too, right?" Jongin stopped to breathe and wipe the tears away. "My mom found out my diary and she found out about you too, about everything. She said I was a disgrace to the family, that I was disgusting. And I believed her, because I was disgusted at myself. My mom said I needed to stop playing and I should just date a girl, and she had someone planned for my already – Krystal."  

"Krystal.... " Sehun whispered "So, It's all fake..?" He asked slowly.  

"I'm supposed to marry her, Sehun... the engagement party is next week since I already finished college and so did she.." Jongin spoke softly.  

"What... What...." Sehun couldn't even think straight, his emotions were taking the upper hand and he was angry. He was so fucking angry.  

"Sehun... Sehunie..." Jongin whispered.  

"Don't... Don't call me that." Sehun said dead serious. "If you're going to marry... why are you telling me this? Do you expect me to be by your side as a secret or something?" He snapped.  

"I... I..." Jongin stuttered.  

"Oh my god, oh my fucking god. How selfish can you be?!" Sehun yelled at him. "How can you think of making me your dirty secret?! I thought I meant way more to you, that I was important. How could you – how fucking could you even think... oh god." Sehun was up, walking from one side to the other.  

 _How fucking could Jongin even think about doing something like that to me?!_  

"Leave." Sehun said, jaw clenched.  

"Sehun, wait. Please, I – "  

"Leave, right now. I might do something stupid, something I might regret... so, please, leave!" Sehun turned his back on Jongin.  

Jongin wanted to explain himself better, but he knew Sehun would probably be even more pissed off at him, so he left.  

Sehun sat on the floor and finally let his tears fall.  

*******

When Sehun got news about Jongin again it was a few days after their fight and it was about his Bachelor Party, the date and the place.  He felt his heart aching. 

Jongin was far away from his reach now. 

He was supposed to be the best man so he needed to be in the Bachelor Party in honor of Jongin and his fiancé. He knew he was going to need a lot of alcohol to be able to handle it, so when that that finale came he was already on this second whiskey coke.

Jongin looked stunning as always. He was wearing a suit that looked incredible on his beautiful form.  
Sehun wanted to rip it off and take the man for himself.

Love is a strong emotion and Sehun didn’t know how to deal with it. He never thought he would feel like this, for a man or a woman. His heart was aching and he was desperate to touch Jongin, to have him for himself, to give the man his heart and trust in him. Sehun knew what wasn’t possible though.

Jongin didn’t look that happy to be in there, Sehun knew that. His eyes weren’t bright, his smile was obviously fake, his body was too stiff and he had dark circles under his eyes.  
Sehun wished he could hug the tired man in his arms and comfort him. He wished he could take his pain away because he knew he himself would also stop suffering if he was back in Jongin’s strong and warm embrace – his home.  
Sehun wanted Jongin to give up his stupid idea and stop being a coward. He wanted Jongin to risk it all to be with him. He would do that much for Jongin, so couldn’t the older man do the same?

Another whiskey coke did its way down his throat. It burned, but he preferred this feeling than thinking about his aching heart.

He never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Jongin. It was a desperate feeling, to want something and not be able to have it. It was strong, it burned and hurt everywhere; the need to have him, to be able to kiss him and wake up next to him, to have his smile only for himself, to feel loved and desired; it was painful. It was killing him.

Jongin looked at him, tired eyes and a sad smile that still held that happiness over the fact that Sehun was there for him.  
He quickly ignored everyone else and did his way to the younger man. He sat next to Sehun, knees touching.  
The younger one breathed Jongin’s characteristic cologne and felt a shiver run through his spine; his hands slightly shaking with the need to touch the man. 

“Sehun-ah” Jongin whispered, an intimate tone to it. “You’re here” he sounded somewhat relieved.

“Yeah, I’m here” Sehun tried to keep his voice steady.

“You’re here… for me” Jongin whispered again and Sehun felt goosebumps all over his skin at how emotional the other man sounded. “I missed you so much. I thought you would never talk to me again”

“J-Jongin” Sehun said his name as a whispered “we shouldn’t talk about this here, people might come closer and hear it”

“Let’s go up to the rooms, okay?” Sehun nodded and they to the last floor of the hotel, completely free of people since it was reserved for Jongin and the guests for the Bachelor Party.

Sehun was nervous, the air around theme was heavy and he could feel himself starting to sweat a bit.

Jongin was in the biggest suite and his was next door. The room was decorated in shades of red, mainly dark, giving it a sensual and erotic look.

Sehun’s breath got stuck in his throat.

“Do you want something to drink?” Jongin asked as he took off his tie and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt.

“N-No. I think I drank too much already” Sehun answered, his throat suddenly dry.

“As you wish.” Jongin served himself a drink and sad on the couch. “Sit here” he half ordered.

Before Sehun could think, he found himself next to Jongin already, the other man’s smell feeling his senses and he felt himself craving for more.

“Sehun-ah” Jongin whispered and gently caressed his face. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, again and again. I don’t have words to express how sorry I am for that. I hate myself for making you cry. I know I’m a selfish and coward man but I didn’t want to lose you. I didn’t want you away from me. I… I don’t want you away from me” Jongin finished gently.

“J-Jongin” Sehun choked on his own falling tears and grabbed the older man by the neck before joining their lips in a frenetic and desperate kiss.

The glass hit the floor and Jongin pulled Sehun to himself.

Everything was suddenly too hot to handle, their tongues fighting over control, hands touching each other, pulling the clothes; trying to get closer. The desperation, the need to touch and to feel was big.  
Sehun sat on Jongin’s lap, sounds close to moans leaving his mouth as the older man kept touching him.

He grinded against Jongin and he felt the other man choke on air and something similar to his name being said as a whisper.  
Every single emotional seemed stronger, making him breathless and he hung to Jongin as his life depended on that.   
He soon missed Jongin’s lips close to his and the older man started kissing his neck and grinding back against Sehun.

“Jongin” he moaned and threw his head back, exposing his neck to the hickeys Jongin was leaving.

“Sehunie” Jongin sounded breathless; desperate “Fuck, I want you so bad. I need you so bad” He said and ripped Sehun’s shirt open.

“Then take me. I- I want to be yours” Sehun moaned when Jongin sucked a soft spot in his collarbones.

“You’re sure? I don’t want to fuck up things even more” Jongin asked.

“Yes, yes” Sehun sounded desperate “I want you, I’ve always wanted you.”

Jongin sucked on the soft spot again as a way to agree and took him to bed.

 

The cold and soft sheets against his burning skin made him shiver, wanting Jongin now, to take him, to show him everything. He saw Jongin taking off his shirt in hurry and his pants as well.  
Sehun licked his lips and felt his dick twitching at the sight in front of him. Jongin was everything he wanted, desperately needed to feel against his own body.  
Sehun’s pants soon followed the same fate as Jongin’s and he choked on air as the older man caressed his hard dick.

“Jongin” He moaned and thrusted against his hand, wanting more.

“You look so beautiful like this, Sehun-ah” Jongin groaned. “Messy hair, pink swollen lips, sweaty and your cock hard for me” He caressed Sehun’s dick again and the younger one gasped.

“More, more, please” Sehun begged “I need more. Jongin” He moaned.

Jongin licked his lips and took Sehun’s boxers off.

“Look at you, baby; so beautiful like this. Your cock standing proud in front of you” Jongin gently spoke and he wrapped his hand around Sehun’s hard-on. “I’ll make you feel so good, Sehun-ah”

Sehun remembers exactly what happened next.

He remembers Jongin’s warm mouth around him, sucking him and touching him everywhere. The feelings were overwhelming him, all these new emotions and experiences.

He remembers when Jongin licked his whole and Sehun said that was disgusting but lost his voice at the pleasure he was receiving and pushed his ass against Jongin’s face, wanted more and more.

He remembers Jongin carefully inserting his lubed finger inside him and how uncomfortable it was at first. Jongin tried to distract him with kisses and tongue battles as he slid a second one. It was painful and Sehun felt tears falling silently but then everything changed when Jongin touched a bundle of nerves inside him and he moaned loudly. He begged for more, wanting to feel more of that.

He remembers Jongin finally sliding his dick inside and even though it hurt a fucking lot, Sehun didn’t regret because it was the most beautiful experience he ever had; feeling completely the man he loved so dearly.

Pain, desperation, love, shame, joy and ecstasy; everything mixed together.

Nothing else mattered besides what they had right at that moment; both of them, in each other arms whispering sweet words, full of love and emotion and their eyes showing how deep they loved, cherished and needed each other.

 

When Sehun woke up, he was inside Jongin’s embrace, his face hidden in Jongin’s chest and he felt his stomach cold and full of butterflies.

This is what he wanted every morning to be like, waking up next to that man, warm in his embrace and feeling loved.

He looked at the window and the sun was still barely up in the sky which meant it was still early.

 _Maybe I should go_ , he thought and as he started moving, Jongin opened his eyes.

 

Sehun froze in his place and hold his breath thinking Jongin would definitely regret everything but that quickly left his mind when Jongin smiled at him, his eyes doing that eye smile he loved so much.

 

Jongin was a beautiful man, a beautiful person – not perfect, because everyone has flaws – and Sehun was so thankful to be able to love him. He felt his eyes watering.

 

“Don’t smile” Sehun whispered “Don’t smile at me like that” His voice almost cracked.

“Sehun-ah –“ Jongin tried to talk but Sehun didn’t let him finish.

“Don’t. You can’t do this to me.” Sehun didn’t want to cry so freed himself from Jongin’s embrace “I love you so much it hurts. It physically hurts, Jongin. My chest keeps aching and my heart is being squeezed every time I think about you and Krystal together. I can’t do this anymore, you know? I can’t deal with this pain.” Sehun choked as tears finally started to fall “I can’t deal with not being able to have you for myself. I can’t see you with anyone else because I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest.” He whispered “I know. I know you don’t have courage enough to leave everything for me so I won’t ask for that, but I won’t stay around to watch it either. I’m exhausted. I’m so fucking exhausted and I never felt like this with you because it was supposed to be just the two of us, happily together.” Sehun sobbed.

“Sehun –“ Jongin tried again.

“You don’t need to say anything. Just, if you can’t make a sacrifice to be with me, let me go. Don’t make me suffer anymore” Sehun’s lips quivered and he quickly wiped his tears as more falling.

He dressed last night’s clothes and left the suite, not looking behind or he wouldn’t be strong enough to leave.

 

Jongin was lying on the bed, the sheets turning cold as his eyes were filled with tears.

He fucked up; he knew he had fucked up. He lost the only thing that made him truly happy just because he was a coward and too scared to fight for what he wanted to.

 

He stayed on the bed, silent tears falling as he thought of Sehun.

He couldn’t even feel sorry for himself because it was his fault.

He regretted hurting Sehun and not fighting for me.

No one knew how much he loved the younger boy, how much he needed him.

 

Oh Sehun was his personal drug, his air and he needed the younger boy in order to function properly.

He needed the younger boy back.

His future seemed horrible without the man he loved next to him.

 

 

 

Sehun remembers how everything ended.

He received the letter for Jongin’s marriage and when he saw the date, his heart clenched. It was the day they met all those years ago.

Sehun thought Jongin chose that date on purpose or maybe it was Krystal and she had no idea, either way Sehun was not going. In fact, he planned to go for a trip while he was on college holidays. It was a good idea to distract his mind and broken heart.

Sehun needed peace and space to put his thoughts in order and heal his heart – if he could ever do that.

Maybe he didn’t want to forget Jongin because even though he suffered a lot, he had so many happy moments with the older man.

Every single happy memory belonged to Jongin. He had so many things to thank the older man for. He didn’t regret loving him and giving him everything. It gave a meaning to his empty life; Jongin gave a meaning to his empty life and he was thankful for that. He would always love Jongin because no one could replace what the other man meant.

 

So, at 9pm, Sehun was finishing packing his clothes in the bad. By now Jongin should be eating the cake, with his strong arm around Krystal and smiling at everyone.

His heart shattered a little more. He needed to stop thinking about this, it only made him suffer.

 

He closed the baggage and he was ready to leave the room when someone knocked on the door.

Maybe it was his neighbor asking for something, either way Sehun wasn’t in the mood.

He opened the door and he felt his heart stopping.

 

_Jongin._

 

Kim Jongin was there, right in front of him, breathing heavily and sweaty while wearing his marriage suit.

“Sehun-ah” Jongin breathed out his name and hugged him tightly. Sehun was not processing it.

“Jongin…?”

“Yes, yes, it’s me. I’m here. I’m right here” Jongin kissed the top of his head. “I’m not leaving you, Sehunie. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“W-what…? Jongin, I’m –“ Jongin didn’t let him finish.

“I’ll explain everything okay, I just need to kiss you. Can I kiss you?” The desperation was obvious in his voice so Sehun found himself nodding.

 

Soon, their lips found each other again and everything felt right. It was home. It was how things should be, the two of them.

Jongin caressed his cheek softly and Sehun could feel a smile against his lips.

He was beyond confused but happy.

Sehun was there and it was all he could ask for.

 

Lips met over and over again, tongues battled over dominance while their bodies relaxed into each other’s touches because it was familiar, it was what they wanted and yearned for.

There was always that hint of desperation, like they couldn’t get enough, like they couldn’t get away from the desire to be close and to feel each other.

Sehun wanted to be with Jongin like this for as long and his life permitted so. It was where he belonged to.

 

Jongin sat on the couch with Sehun in his lap and gave him one last peck before smiling soft and lovingly at him.

Sehun blushed and smiled shyly.

“I did it” Jongin said. “I told everyone about you – us.”

“What –“

“I couldn’t get married with her. I went to the altar and I looked at her and all I could see was you. I wanted you to be there, not her. I know I fucked up because I didn’t fight for you. I almost lost you because I was a coward. I realized losing you would be the worst thing that could happen to me. My mother can hate me, my father can beat me but I would suffer a lot more losing you forever.” Jongin half smiled. “I want you, and for the first time I fought for something I want to – I need to. I told them I couldn’t marry Krystal because I was already in love with a beautiful boy named Oh Sehun. I told them I would never sacrifice my life with you to make my mother happy and even thought I realized that so late, I wanted to try to get you back.” Jongin was smiling now “I love you more than words can explain. I’m jealous at how other people look at you because I want you to be mine, and only mine. I’m selfish and jealous but if you can accept my flaws I promise to be here for you, to love you unconditionally and to dedicate my life to make you happy. I said I wanted to make you happy, remember? I wanted to be your first in everything, so I should fulfill my promise and become your first boyfriend.

 

Sehun was out of words. He was overly emotional duo to Jongin’s words. His heart was full of joy; he could barely breathe.

“Kim Jongin, I love you so much.” He smiled as a few tears fell from his eyes. “You’re the sappiest man I’ve ever met but you make me so happy. My heart is about to burst out of joy. I’m so happy you fought for me, that you chose me over your fear. I’m so thankful for so many firsts you gave me, even the tears and the pain; it was all worth it because in the end I can have you for myself.”

“Is that a yes?” Jongin asked and giggled softly.

“Yes.” Sehun smiled brightly.

 

Jongin wiped off his tears and kissed him softly.

 

 

Life is not about happy endings, because not everyone has them, but what’s important are the moments and the memories you make along the way.

Loving someone is the one of the best experiences you can have, but being loved back by the same person is even better.

 

Sehun didn’t anything else because he had Jongin, who would be there for him when he needed to, to support him, love him and cherish him.

His biggest and most precious gift was Jongin and he would forever be thankful for the beautiful moments they shared and the love they had.

 

Even if time separates them, they would always have each other in their hearts and their minds where no one could replace the other; or they would simply find their way back to each other because that’s their home and everyone finds their way back at home where they’re meant to belong in.


End file.
